


Virgil hates therapy

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: D.I.D Sander-Sides [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Flashbacks, Multiple Personality Disorder, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), did, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: In which Virgil fronts during therapy and it does not go well.





	Virgil hates therapy

It had been a bad week.

 

Logan was exhausted and overworked trying to keep everyone on schedule, by the Saturday he was ready to sleep for years. Roman was still been freaking out over an audition he had undergone a few days ago, claiming that he did terribly, so he mostly stayed in his room and sulked. Patton was, no Patton was his bubbly self. Virgil had been okay, well as okay as he could be until the therapy session that morning.

 

“So when you stayed at your neighbors house as a child, what kind of things did you get up to?”

 

Thomas frowned, he didn’t remember much about his childhood, he vaguely remembered that he stayed at his neighbor’s house but he could hardly remember what happened. He wracked his brain searching for anything. Something surfaced, a wisp of a memory, someone yelling? His body tensing preparing for the impact-

 

“What are you doing!?” Virgil slammed forward, pushing Thomas down as far back as he could. Why did she want Thomas to remember? Why didn’t she realize how hard Virgil worked to make sure no one remembers. Other than Virgil the only ‘main’ alter who knew was Logan, and while he didn’t know everything Virgil still hated that he knew. but Thomas could never know. He had been created to protect Thomas and there was no way in hell this woman would change that.

 

Lisa sighed, leaning back in her seat. “Hello, Virgil, nice to see you again.”

 

“I would say the same except we both know that would be a lie.” Virgil imitated her posture, leaning back into the sofa; he pulled up one leg towards his body, it seemed like a move of arrogance- but in actually put something between her and him. HE needed to seem confident and string but on the inside, his heart was pounding wildly and his hands shook.

 

“If you won't let me talk to anyone, how about we have a chat?” HE jotted something on her ever-present notepad.

 

“And why the fuck would we do that?”

 

“Well Thomas is paying good money for these sessions, and I doubt you’d want to waste his money.” This whole thing was a waste of Thomas’s money. The system was working as a team now, they didn’t need to keep seeing her. “And I’m interested in your feelings, I know you’d pushed everyone down – Roman’s complained about it a number of times. So anything you say stays between us.”

 

Virgil thought it over, she could be doing this to lower his guard, find their weaknesses so she could hurt everyone. But then again if he kept her occupied she wouldn’t go digging where she didn’t belong.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Well for starters, in the mindscape, what do you look like?”

He could answer that.

“Like everyone else, I look a lot like Thomas, but I have longer hair? It's like-“ he motioned across his forehead miming invisible bangs “bigger? More emo I guess… Uh I don’t get a lot of sleep so I have pretty heavy bags under my eyes but I cover it up with makeup so it looks like I’ve done it on purpose, uhhh, I have a few tattoo“ he motioned to his bicep. “It's like this purple butterfly that's flying out of a net made of barbed wire? I got it when we moved out of home. Hurt like a bitch.”

She wrote down some notes.

 

“Can you tell me about the others in your system, other than Thomas, Logan, Roman or Patton?”

 

He rolled his eyes, Roman had mentioned them and told her that Virgil was the only one who really kept tabs on them. Patton would leave cookies outside the doors to their rooms but Logan and Virgil made it clear that only they two interacted with them in the mindscape, the less everyone knew the better.

 

“Okay fine. So most of them are just fragments, there’s about 3 fragments I think? They’re pretty chill. There’s also two other alters, they’re less chill. So you’ve got Sugar, she’s” He tried to search for the right word “very quiet, but very caring- she’s about 17 I think? Then there’s Mort, he’s an asshole.” He paused for a moment before adding, “There was another fragment, it was called OB8 or something like that? It integrated with Logan a while back.” 

“It?”

“Oh yeah, it wasn’t a human fragment, robot I’m pretty sure.”

 

Lisa wrote some more on her notepad.

“When did you first appear?”

 

“When the body was about, four I think?” Virgil's leg dropped down a little.

 

“Can you tell me more about that?”

 

“I was the first to be a thing,” He gestured around trying to find the right word for is creation. “Shitty stuff happened to Thomas, I protected him, the Logan came around and helped me, then everyone else and I protected everyone. Simple as that.”

 

“What did you protect them from?”

 Virgil shifted his weight. This was becoming too much. He was remembering things he didn't want to. Her questioning stirring up memories he’d rather keep hidden. No, he refused to go through this shit.

Lurching forward he smirked, ignoring his rapid breathing.

“Did you know that phone books don’t leave bruises?”

She said nothing.

“Someone could beat you until you were unconscious and it would hardly leave a mark. I mean you’re bones would break. But no bruises no worries right?”

 

He could feel panic bubbling in his chest, the inevitable panic attack that he refused to have in front of this woman. With the grace of bear, he stood and stormed out of the office, finding the waiting room bathroom he locked himself in the cubical and allowed the sob to escape his chest.

 

He was alone, alone, alone, alone, alone. God he was a pathetic piece of shit. His breathed quickly and shallowly, his throat closing up; he was struggling to breathe. His fingers pulled at his hair, he deserved pain right now, he wanted pain right now. he was nothing he was a pathetic little shit. _Virgil_. He felt as if he was back in that house, that woman standing over him, phone book in hand. He cried out, he had tried to be good he hadn’t told anyone. _Virgil_. He hadn't said a word about them he tried to be good, he wanted to be good. He knew they hated crying, he tried not to cry but the tears fell harder, Logan normally helped him now Logan would come forward and stop the crying, Logan was good at not crying. _Virgil!_ Where was Logan why wasn’t Logan here? He was alone, alone alone alone alone. He hated himself why couldn't he be good he just had to be good be good be good. _VIRGIL!_

He snapped open his eyes someone said his name. Logan was here now. Virgil let him take over, he stayed but Logan could deal with this. Logan regulated their breathing back to normal.

 

Logan stood up, wiping the tears from their eyes and blew their noes.

“Everything’s okay now.” He mumbled. Virgil didn't say anything.

Both were surprised to see Dr. Lisa standing outside the cubical when they opened the door. But there she was.

Taking one look at their face she knew they’d been crying. But she didn’t say anything. Instead, she informed them that if they wished they could leave and put the half an hour onto a later session as to not lose money. Logan informed her that that would be satisfactory.

 

They exited the building.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This had been intended to have a different plot entirely but eh
> 
> Come scream with me @ my tumblr : @that_Jett_Kid


End file.
